Marco'
by Insecure-Mess
Summary: Take note that, this was REQUESTED from a friend of mine. This is also my FIRST fanfiction ever.


_.~Jean's POV~._

These God damn bastard ruled this hell.

This situation was about to get worse. It was a crazy sight. Bodies that together fell when the titans where having a bite of their flesh, crunching through the 3DMG like it was nothing but a toothpick. I hardly had any feeling left in my fingers as I clenched to my sword with my left hand. But I tried to ignore it. Holding it steady as the next titan approached, but as I was about to jump off the wagon, Mikasa had already cutted the ankle of the titan and gotten it down on the ground and finished it quickly. Typical Mikasa, being quick and all that.

I took us quite a while to get most of the titans that where following us 'out of the way'. If I'd look around me, it wouldn't be so much, nothing else than arms, legs or other body parts that had been brutally bitten of. I looked around again, glancing over at the other wagons, seeing the others miserable and scared faces, disgusted me.

_.~Time skip~. _

Someone grabs my shoulder, as I turn around. Something wet hits my face. Tears? We had fallen too far, that it was hardly anyone that had any tears left. It drips and runs. From me, on me, everywhere. The ears crackling like blowing speakers. There were too many sounds. A bird screaming in the distance, not long after a loudly familiar sob. It was Marco's. ''Hey there pal.'' I started, gently caressing my hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. ''I, just, just.'' Marco sobbed throughout the words. ''I'm here, no?''''You need to calm down'' His head was gently pressed against mine. ''I was worried sick that you wouldn't come back'' He said, then a short silence hit. ''Well I came back. No need to worry.'' Marco pulled away slightly, showing his freckled face, quickly rubbing his own eyes and his wonderful smile appeared on his face, that damn smile.

_.~Time skip again&Writers POV.~.  
[Sorry but the only reason this fanfic got made is because of the smut, so I'm just skipping right at it. It's a request I don't even..] _

Marco nodded slowly, pulling a little away he quickly moving over to Jeans lap, straddling him.  
''You seem, more quiet now.'' he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Jeans neck.  
Leaning in again and gently gave the other a soft kiss, closing his eyelids a little.  
Jean complied to the kiss, trying to hold himself back from doing irrational things. Within a moment, he pulled back, and liked the others upper lip daringly, biting his own lip afterwards before speaking. "It's kind of difficult to talk when your thoughts are all fucked up and focused in one area." he said in a low tone.

Marco responded in a teasingly way,'' I don't understand what's so difficult'' He mumbled as he slowly started to grind against the other, blushing slightly. He chuckles, kissing the corner of Jean's mouth, trailing the kisses down to his jaw line and then his neck. Holding him close.

Jean tried holding his hips still, harder said than done with all the friction.  
So was keeping the noises in his mouth from pouring out. "Aaah... Fuck..." he huffed, his breathing becoming irregular as his adrenaline increased, as he wanted to act on his own, but he also wanted to torture himself by sitting still... Talk about a fucking masochist...  
Jean grabbed onto Marco's hips, trying to keep the grinding at a steady pace that didn't quite drive him completely insane while controlling Marco's movements.

Marco started nibbling onto the others skin, closing his eyes as the pleasure streamed through his body. ''Hnn...'' He groaned, sending a few vibrations through out his mouth, nibbling a little more before biting the other, leaving a hickey at that same spot.  
Feeling Jeans hands on his hips he blushed slightly, pulling away from Jeans neck he moved up to his ear, softly moaning into his ear.

This turn of events, particularly the moaning, made 'mini Jean' stiffen up even more.

By now Jean had given up trying to control himself, and trailed his tongue down Marco's neck to the shoulder blade, biting firmly, but trying not to hurt him. the added friction made him grind upward even more, causing the situation to become tighter and tighter by the second. the heated situation caused his mind to completely fog out. the sounds coming from his adored freckled-partner were all to much to take in at once.

Marco let out a little welp, as Jean suddenly took over the situation. He tilted his head a little to the side, leaving more space for the other. His cheeks growing more red, he felt the others hardened member, making him even more aroused as well. ''Ah.. Jean..~'' He slided his hand under Jeans shirt, caressing his hand up over the others abs. Jean lifted his head and whispered back into Marco's ear, "Wanna take it off?..." he asked, referring to the shirt that Marco seamed so desperate to get underneath. Marco gave out a soft chuckle, ''Please..?''

He didn't wait for an answer, starting to tug on his shirt, pulling his head away for a while he pulled the others shirt of gently. As he tossed it away, he leaned in for a deep kiss.

Taking the lead, Jean bit onto Marco's lip and continued to lick at in in the kiss, pleading for access with his tongue. He separated his lips, allowing the other to enter, letting out a groan as well.

Jean carefully stuck his tongue past the parted lips, and began massaging the sweet inner walls of Marco's mouth, taking in every lick and taste he could get. Closing his eyes, Marco pressed his tongue against Jean's, starting to play with it. Jean chuckled into the heated kiss and pulled away as he had already started unbuckling his own pants. "You're making this more and more difficult for me ya know.." he laughed a bit, his voice a little bit raspy, but really low Marco glanced down seeing the other fiddling with his pants, he then looked up again into Jeans eyes, smiling.

''Do you want me to..~?''

Jean looked back up with his smirk redisplayed.

"Be my guest. Don't get hurt~" He chimed with his wavering voice. ''I won't.''

Marco pulled away, and got down on his knees in between Marco's legs, unzipping his pants, pulling out the others hardened length. Marco licked the corner of his own mouth, gently grabbing Jeans member, he started to lick along his length."Hnnnng...fuck!"

Jean sighed, as he went back to restraining himself from thrusting forward, and bit his lip roughly to keep too many sounds from passing through. The pent up pressure was nearly unbearable, and the heat was going to take over soon at this rate. Marco glanced up at the other lustfully,

he kissed the tip, opening his mouth he cutely said;

''Ahh~'' before taking Jeans length into his mouth, starting to suck, gently teasing him even more. Jean's head rolled back and he quickly dug his fingers into the cushion of the sofa. His mouth stood ajar as he continued to moan and pant out in bits. restraining himself from thrusting into the boy's mouth became very impossible by this point. Marco tightened around his mouth, taking all of his lenght inside his mouth, pressing his tongue against it. He pulled away for a while, taking a huge inhale before continuing.

Jean held his breath a bit as Marco did so, occasionally letting a sigh slip as he started to lightly buck his hips. Marco sucked him deeply, gagging as he did. ''Gh...Hn..'' "nngn.. Marco.. stop..." Jean ordered, having other plans in mind. Marco pulled away as he got told too, looking up on the other. "You don't have to taste that.. I want..." Jean said as he tugged at Marco's pants desperately.

Jean glanced at his own pants, he stood up and took them off along with his boxers letting them drop down. Biting his lower lip as he looked at Jean.

''Can you handle it with only the saliva as lube?" Jean asked, rather worried about the outcome of the current situation. ''It'll work. It shouldn't be a problem at least..''

Marco shrugged. Stepping closer to the other. Jean reached over and grabbed Marco's hips, guiding him easily to his lap. At least he would have to take it slow.

The moment he had Marco close enough and lowered down enough, he began planting kisses along Marco's neck in hopes to comfort. Marco smiled softly, enjoying the attention he got.

''Do you want to do it, or would you like to watch me do it..?'' He chuckled lightly, letting out a soft groan as well. Jean looked up from his lover's neck and smiled. "You do it slowly. I can't trust myself." He said.

Marco started to suck on two of his fingers, after making them wet enough he lowered his hand, poking his own entering. He entered first with one finger, arching his back he entered the second slowly after. His face turning completely red, he let out moans and moved the two fingers around.

Jean blushed in surprise, somewhat not meaning this. he bit his lip at the show, already not helping his position, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Marco did this for a few minutes, moving his fingers around, making a lot easier for Jean later. As he closed his eyes tightly, he moaned Jean's name now and then, pulling out his fingers after a while, breathing heavily. Jean quickly pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss, he had completely lost his sanity by now. Jean guided Marco's hips properly to meet his own as he slowly began to enter his partner. Very slowly and carefully.

Marco moaned loudly as they kissed, closing his eyes tightly again he grabbed Jean's shoulders, trying to relax as the other entered him. ''A..Ahh...' Forming a small smirk behind his wincing and panting at the tightness, Jean was able to speak somewhat coherently.

"Heh.. Keep making noises like that, Marco.. and I'll cum before I can even begin to move." he whispered in a low raspy tone. Marco blushed, pressing his forehead against Jean's,

''C-Come on then.. I'll try to be quiet.'' he chuckled even more. "I was kidding.. partially.." Jean said as he continued to press Marco further unto him.

''M...Mhmm..~'' he gasped as he got pressed down. He tightened his grip onto the others shoulder. When he made it to the hilt, Jean sighed and leaned over to kiss Marco's shoulder.

The feeling of tight heat around him was enough to make him explode then and there, but that would also take all the fun out of everything.

Marco arched his back, he let out a few gasps of his moans, biting his lower lip. Jean, being very careful with his movements, picked the boy up by his hips, and slowly lowered his back down, re-entering him inch by inch as he muffled his own noises by biting his already-bruised lip.

Jean leaned his head against his shoulder, looking at Marco with a really pleasured face. He groaned every now and t hen, wanting more from the other, as he formed a long lovely moan ''Marco...''

''Polo,'' Marco quickly said.


End file.
